


What if I helped you?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [27]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Brittany and Kurt did indeed pretend to date, but she offered him so much more.
Series: Glee Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 12





	What if I helped you?

** Kurt and Brittany **

Burt walked back upstairs after talking to Kurt about Brittany, leaving the teenagers alone together. “Kurt,” Britt began. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Kurt sighed.

“Why did you want to do this?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt groaned. ”I guess I saw my dad hanging out with Finn and doing guy things together. I got jealous.”

“So you wanted to date a girl to be more like Finn,” Britt reasoned. “If you were more boy-ish, your dad would feel more comfortable.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed. “You’re much smarter than people give you credit for.”

“I get good thoughts every once in a while,” she shrugged. “And I have another idea.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, an experiment,” she began. “How would you feel about sex?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m gay Britt, that doesn’t work really, does it?” Kurt replied.

“I was thinking about that,” she continued. “What if we did it from behind? No boobies to scare you.”

“Britt, I’m not really sure,” Kurt hedged.

“Cause I was gonna help by letting you fuck my butt after,” she shrugged. Kurt was intrigued, hooked – sexual savant. “And I brought my strap-on, so I could even fuck you afterwards.”

“Why do you have a strap-on?” Kurt asked, intrigued and horrified.

“Well, sometimes Santana and I have Lady Kisses,” Britt shrugged. “But all of it, none of it, totally up to you.”

“I think all,” he breathed, taking a leap of faith. Brittany smiled and leapt forward to kiss him, hard. This kiss was much more than his little timid ones earlier. With sure hands, Britt led him over to his bed and began to strip them of their clothes. While he was embarrassed, she was very confident. He felt much more at ease with Britt than he originally thought.

“Let me get my bag, I have condoms and lube,” she said. “And you can check out my strap on.” It was a good size, not too big, but big enough to seem realistically believable. She kissed him again before reaching down to stroke him. He got hard surprisingly easy.

When Brittany was rolling the condom down his length, Kurt got a bit nervous. “Deep breaths. Just go slow at first, do what feels natural, you’re not going to hurt me.” He steeled himself for what he was about to do. Kurt leaned forward and lined up. Britt giggled and shook her ass at him. This was surprisingly put him at ease and he was able to thrust his hips forward and push through the wet heat that was Brittany.

“Oh wow,” Kurt breathed. He totally got it, why people really liked sex. He tentatively thrust his hips, slipping in and out for a few moments, feeling new sensations. Brittany hummed her approval, moving back to push Kurt further inside of her.

“Go on Kurt, move, you feel so good inside of me,” Britt urged. Kurt grabbed on to Britt’s hips and moved his hips more insistently. Brittany was making happy sounds and Kurt was noticing more and more sounds coming from his own mouth. She slipped her hand down to play with her clit. Kurt didn’t really know what she was doing but when Britt made herself cum, the tighter, wet, undulating heat sent him into an unexpected orgasm.

“Woah,” Kurt breathed. Once they disentangled themselves, and disposed of the condom before they snuggled down on the bed together.

“So how was it?” Britt asked.

“I’m still capital G gay, but I totally get why everyone is obsessed with sex,” Kurt said. “I’m glad it was you.”

“I’m happy I could help my favorite unicorn,” she sighed. “So I think I want to show you what anal is all about.”

“I hardly think I’m gonna say no,” Kurt snorted. “You sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Sure, Santana and I tried a few months ago,” Britt shrugged. “I brought plenty of lube, don’t worry. You’re allowed to say no though.”

“I don’t really want to say no,” Kurt said quietly. “There’s going to be no one around here for me to really food around with, and I don’t want to go to college – especially in New York with zero experience.”

“I get it,” Britt nodded. She began to rub her hands up and down his back, moving lower and lower. Kurt had a cute butt, Britt reasoned, nicely shaped and reasonably bouncy. “I’ll go slow.” She grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed side table and drizzled a generous amount on her fingers. Carefully Britt rubbed her fingers along Kurt’s hole. He started but took a deep breath and relaxed into her ministrations. “Just one finger.” Kurt felt a burn, but not bad and when she began moving it certainly felt better. She allowed Kurt to get used to it before moving to add a second finger.

“Ohh,” he cried softly. Brittany leaned up and began trailing sweet kisses along his shoulder blades to help relax him. She began to scissor her fingers gently.

“There are other ways to do this,” Britt murmured as she kissed his neck. “But I’ll let another dolphin do that.”

“How?”

“You can use your tongue,” she whispered, running her tongue around the shell of his ear before gently biting the lobe. “It feels so good, so hot. One day you’ll get a dolphin to make you feel that good.”

“Mmm, more,” Kurt moaned, even her whispers were turning him on. Britt took the time to add a third finger, scissoring them a bit more. After a minute or two, she thought he was ready for the final act. She got all hooked into her strap-on harness and put a condom on the phallus. Once it was generously coated in lube, she nudged Kurt’s stretched hole with the blunt tip.

“Are you ready?” Britt asked. Kurt nodded. “Okay, bear down as I push in, it will make it easier.” Kurt followed her advice and found it very helpful. Brittany was very careful and considerate with her actions, and before Kurt knew it, she was fully seated inside him.

“So full, feels amazing,” Kurt murmured. “You can move if you want.” She did and Kurt was awash in sensations. He couldn’t figure out at that moment why he has been so scared. Grated, he never believed he’s was doing this with Britt, but she made this whole situation much less scary. Now he wouldn’t be a frightened little Bambi when I decided to do this with a boyfriend. Britt managed to find a good rhythm after a while and reached around to grab his cock and move with the same rhythm. Kurt could feel the tension coil in his belly, his sounds got louder. “Ahh!” Kurt cried out as Britt hit something inside of him and pleasure took over his sensory perception. He came, suddenly and explosively.

“Wow, that was hot,” Britt said, he could hear a smile in her voice.

“I agree,” Kurt panted. Britt carefully extricated herself from Kurt and went to clean off her equipment. When she returned, she gently cleaned Kurt off with a warm washcloth and tried to get some of the fluids off the bed.

“How do you feel?” she asked.

“I feel amazing,” Kurt admitted. “But I think I might need a nap before I return the favor.”

“I’m so down with a nap, thrusting is a lot of work,” she agreed. They cuddled up and snuggled under the covers and took a nap. Burt had popped his head down to check on them but left quickly when he realized that there was more clothing on the ground than would be on the kids – he would bring it up to Kurt after the blond left.

Once they were rested, Britt instructed him in proper technique and he got to have his first experience with anal sex. Kurt knew that he would definitely be with someone willing to switch, because both experiences were equally amazing. Britt was super happy to have helped her dolphin and he agreed to let her know if he ever needed to get his loving fix.

Burt did have a talk with Kurt, but Kurt assured him that Brittany was just an amazing person and helped him get over his fears.


End file.
